Les quatre saisons des fondateurs
by althais
Summary: L'hiver et l'été, le feu et la glace, tels sont Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard et dans la construction de Poudlard c'est toute une histoire.


**Titre :** Les quatre saisons des fondateurs

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Béta: Diane 37 **Merci à elle pour ces précieux conseils et pour ses corrections.

**Résumé**: L'hiver et l'été, le feu et la glace, tels sont Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard et dans la construction de Poudlard c'est toute une histoire.

Les quatre saisons des fondateurs

Helga s'épongea le front d'un revers de manche. C'était une belle matinée d'avril de l'an 992. La sorcière revenait de la forêt bordant le parc de Poudlard, où elle avait cueilli des simples dont certains étaient méconnus des moldus.

Le visage de la fondatrice s'illumina d'un immense sourire alors qu'elle apercevait l'école qu'elle et ses compagnons avaient mis presque une décennie à achever après moultes compromis, moultes disputes et concessions : chacun voulant y aller de ses idées. Godric, Rowena, Salazar et elle-même pouvaient être fiers de l'œuvre accomplie. Depuis trois ans déjà quelques étudiants avaient rejoint l'enceinte de l'école. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient abandonné leur famille qui, effrayée par la magie, menaçait de les dénoncer pour sorcellerie. Seuls les sang-purs n'avaient pas ce problème.

Helga songeait à l'époque où Poudlard n'était encore un rêve chimérique et où les quatre amis songeaient à abandonner leur projet faramineux. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans un incident notable. Ils étaient tous pleins d'ambitions et avaient énormément d'idées mais sans coordination les inventions des uns interféraient avec celles des autres. Pourtant s'ils avaient réussi à conjuguer leurs efforts pour trouver le lieu idéal et pour conjurer les protections nécessaires, ils pouvaient certainement résoudre cette situation complexe. Ce fut Rowena qui trouva la solution, un soir d'hiver où ils débattaient de l'avancement de l'édifice.

« Ne nous battons point. Je suis lasse de ces querelles. Œuvrons ensemble tour à tour. Il me plait de penser que nous pouvons de grandes choses. Que de nous quatre chacun notre tour, mandons aux autres leurs concours. Laborons chacun une saison par an. »

Serpentard, sûr de sa supériorité et voulant son fief dans les profondeurs prit en premier la direction des travaux et confia à ses comparses ce qui ne pouvait le compromettre, gardant ainsi un peu de quiétude, tout en oeuvrant en silence à sa chambre secrète. Créant dans ses cachots, sous le lac noir les appartements de ses disciples.

Helga pensait que Salazar n'aurait pu choisir meilleure époque. L'hiver correspondant parfaitement à la personnalité du sieur froid et hautain. Serpentard n'avait il pas meublé sa maison de façon spartiate. Les paysages couverts de neige, les arbres nus étaient à son image : austère, blafard et dur. Helga doutait même que son épouse n'ait réussi à réchauffer ce cœur de pierre cependant que leur héritier prouvait qu'ils avaient partagé la même couche. D'ailleurs jusqu'à son emblème étayait les suppositions de la fondatrice puisque celui était réputé pour son sang froid. Quoi de mieux qu'un reptile, un serpent, pour illustrer la maison du vieux goupil qu'était Salazar, le vert et argent ajoutant à l'ensemble un rigorisme encore plus marquant.

Malgré ces idées bien arrêtées, et sur l'insistance de ses trois acolytes, Serpentard dut accepter pour édifier leur école les personnes de tout horizon, à qui la gente dame Poufsouffle quémanda de l'aide et aux gobelins, et elfes que dame Serdaigle convainquit d'apporter leurs assistances.

Au printemps, ce fut Helga qui endossa le rôle d'architecte et outre les améliorations qu'elle apporta aux cuisines, confiant même ses propres recettes aux elfes qui prendraient en charge les fourneaux, elle fit communiquer les pièces à vivre de ses disciples à l'immense hall d'entrée bâti en accord mutuel avec Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, au moyen d'un escalier et d'un long couloir. Elle fut l'instigatrice de ce qui deviendrait des années plus tard les serres et ce fut grâce à ses revendications que la forêt fut conservée.

Helga avait toujours apprécié le printemps, synonyme de renouveau. Elle aimait s'arrêter contempler une pousse à peine éclose, les doux rayons du soleil réchauffant dame nature. C'était la saison des amours, la saison des renaissances comblant le caractère doux et affable d'Helga qui aimait plus que tout s'activer ici ou là et assister les âmes en peine : point d'hypocrisie dans ses actes, que nenni, juste l'heur d'aimer son prochain. Elle concurrençait donc involontairement Salazar qui se gaussait d'être un fin potionniste en concoctant remèdes et onguents, s'instituant miresse pour l'occasion.

De l'œuvre commune naquit la salle pour festoyer et pour faire ripaille dans laquelle les fondateurs conjurèrent un plafond magique, ainsi que moultes salles de classes. Helga ne s'occupa de son blason que lors de la pose de la dernière pierre de leur fabuleuse école. Elle opta pour un fond or et pour un blaireau, symbole de la sagesse et de justesse.

Comme le chant des oiseaux égaillent le cœur des manants après la rigueur de l'hiver, Helga apporta la gaité au sein de Poudlard, telles les hirondelles de retour dès les beaux jours, elle contribuait sans faillir aux créations de ses compagnons, cessant sans délai toutes autres activités.

Quand vint l'été, le preux Gryffondor, prit le commandement des opérations. D'un tempérament aussi fougueux que pouvaient être la chaleur étouffante et aussi audacieux que les quelques bêtes assoiffées venant s'abreuver sur la rive du lac noir, Godric œuvrait dans la bonne humeur. Fidèle à lui-même et à ses compagnons, il fut celui qui créa le blason de l'école en regroupant chaque emblème de ses comparses. Homme d'honneur aimant récompenser la valeur, il fut à l'origine des sabliers géant comptabilisant les points des maisons même si à l'époque le système de notation différait de ce qu'il serait des siècles plus tard. Il érigea les dortoirs de ses apprentis dans une tour accessible depuis le septième étage jugeant qu'ils auraient ainsi une vue imprenable sur les alentours.

Sûr de sa force et de sa bravoure, Gryffondor fit du lion son emblème, l'opposant au rouge, symbole du feu, du courage et de chaleur, et à la couleur or. Godric ne faisait pas mystère qu'il était homme de terrain et pas de réflexion mais sa force inébranlable était l'énergie et la hardiesse qu'il mettait dans chaque chose entreprise.

Gryffondor avait vu le jour en août et aucune autre période de l'année n'aurait pu mieux lui convenir. Il aimait le sentiment de bien-être que les beaux jours lui conférait. C'était le moment de l'année où les arbres apportaient leurs fruits et Godric était émerveillé de cette prouesse de dame nature.

Aux beaux jours succéda l'automne et la pluie. Dame Rowena mit alors en œuvre son savoir. Elle fut à l'origine des escaliers mouvants, ou des pièces changeant de place. Pour le plus grand bonheur de générations de petits futés, elle conçut la salle sur demande. Ses dortoirs furent installés dans une tour sur le côté ouest du château, et jugeant un mot de passe trop commun et futile, elle les ferma d'une porte en bois sur laquelle, elle fixa un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qu'elle enchanta pour qu'il pose une énigme à quiconque voudrait pénétrer son territoire.

De toutes les saisons, l'automne et ses nuances chatoyantes était sa source d'inspiration. Rowena aimait alors étudier prés d'une fenêtre et n'aimait rien tant que d'apercevoir le dégradé de couleur qui égayait les arbres. Serdaigle, se promenait alors souvent sous la pluie, ramenant aux cuisines pour la plus grande joie de Dame Helga, châtaignes, champignons, noisettes… Lors des promenades que s'autorisait la magicienne, après de longues heures de labeur, Rowena tendait son visage au vent et avait une impression de liberté, elle aurait tant aimé être un oiseau, un aigle. Après ses quelques instants volés, le cœur empli des splendeurs de la lande d'Ecosse, Rowena reprenait ses recherches à la lueur des bougies, pour trouver invocations et sortilèges qu'elle appliquerait le lendemain.

Reprenant ses esprits, Helga monta rapidement les dernières marches du parvis tout en songeant que, oui, décidément Godric, Rowena, Salazar et elle-même avaient accompli un prodige qui elle l'espérait perdurerait après leurs morts. Elle était loin de se douter que presque mille ans plus tard, un petit orphelin aux yeux émeraude scintillants éprouverait en apercevant Poudlard pour la première fois le même émerveillement.


End file.
